The 114th Hunger Games SYOT
by CrashingPasta
Summary: Nearly 40 years after the events of Catching Fire, the Capitol has risen to power and continued their bloody games. Panem must reap 24 children to fight to the death. Looking for tributes that will be active in the story. I try to update as often as possible. SYOT Open!
1. District 8 Reapings

**District 8:**

 **Kirk Dolix (13):**

"What would you do to your house if you won?" My twin sister, Kirie was still pestering me.

"I'd just have servants take care of me night and day. They'd serve me breakfast in bed. I'd want a big, white, soft bed. And 7 wives. One woman to fill my bed every night of the week." I smiled at the thought of the girls that would come flocking to be mine if I ever won the games.

"That's disgusting Kirk."

"I'm a man. That's what I want." I laugh and walk away, leaving her with a repulsed look on her face. In reality, I would never want any of that. The only way to get a house on Victory Lane is to win the Hunger Games. Winning the Games entails killing, and that's something that I could never do.

I was asked to kill a spider by my sister once, and I couldn't. There was a stray cat in our house eating our small amounts of food, and instead of shooing it off, I adopted it. Now Snoozles is a part of our family. If someone asked me to kill another human being, I wouldn't be able to. I wouldn't.

Our mayor finished his speech and our escort clunks up to the stage. He has a wooden leg and an eyepatch. His name is Sledge. He's rude, and won the games 30 years ago by being a ruthless killer. When he was shot in the eye with an arrow by another tribute, he reportedely pulled it out and ate it, then killed the kid with his own arrow. He hates his job, but does it because the Capitol will kill his family if he doesn't do what they want. He's a slave.

He quickly reaches into the girls bowl and grabs the first name he can find. Then he approaches the microphone and opens his yellow mouth…

 **Olivia Mardern (14):**

"Olivia Mardern!" he says gruffly. That name, it sounds familiar. Do I know this girl named Olivia? Someone pushes me in the back, hard, sending me out of the line and onto the street. _Hey. Unnecessary, why would you do that?_ I think. When I look back at the crowd I see everyone looking at me with faces of sorrow and pity. That's when it hits me. _I'm Olivia Mardern!_

A scream escapes my lips and I turn to run. But the Peacekeepers are already on me. 2 of them pick me up and after a few seconds of resistance, I give in and allow myself to be dragged to the stage. They bring me to Sledge, but he ushers them to the seats in the back. They put me down and stand on each side of me, to watch me.

 _The Hunger Games? Why me?_ I'm small, I'm weak. I'm not smart, I don't have any survival skills, and I don't have any social attributes. What can I do? Sledge calls another name: Kirk Dolix. I recognize the boy. He's a year younger than me, but attends my school. He has as much of a chance winning these Games as I do: none.

As the closing ceremony begins I stare into the horizon, trying to think of a happy memory. Nothing comes to mind.

 **Kirk Dolix:**

The room is beautiful. Mahogany tables, velvet couches, real electric appliances. I've never seen so many nice things before. But now is no time to admire them. My mother and sister rush into the room and make straight for me. My mother grabs me in a hug and immediately starts shaking in sobs.

She cries for a few minutes and whispers in my ear, "I love you." "You can do it." "It's going to be ok."

"Mom, let him go." Kirie tells her. She lets me go and Kirie sits by me and drops something on my lap.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Open it silly." She says. It's a piece of paper folded a few times. Inside is my mother's wedding ring. I smile.

"Thanks." I give them both a hug as the Peacekeepers come to take them away. I don't expect to ever see either of them again.

 **Olivia Mardern:**

My mother and father enter somberly. They sit by me on the couch and each of them grab one of my hands. No one says anything. They don't try to say that they'll see me soon, or give me any advice about the strategies of the Games. They just sit with me, enjoying my company before they have to leave. And all too soon, they do.

The Peacekeepers make them leave and soon enough, they come for me too. I pass Kirk outside, but I ignore him. There's no need to create another relationship before my world ends. When we enter the train, I head straight for my room. I lie down on the bed and I bawl my eyes out. _Why me?_


	2. Application Form

Greetings, and welcome to the 114th Hunger Games! The chapter you just read was a preview for 2 of our characters, Kirk and Olivia. Don't get too attached. These will be bloodbath victims. Since this is a SYOT, I want to increase the odds of your character to go farther, by creating a few bloodbath characters myself. Also, I don't think I'm allowed to submit this application form on the first page of my story. You know how this works. Submit a qualified character and if I like them, I'll put them in my story!

What's more, I will be constantly asking you, the reader, what your character would do in certain situations. For example, if you submit a girl from 9 and someone submits a girl from 4, and they run into each other in the Games, I will ask each of you whether your character would like to form an alliance, go your separate ways, or go for the kill. This way, you can be involved in your characters fate!

This is not a first come first serve, but I will be updating the list when I find a character I like. Just submitting a name and district # will NOT get you into the games. Come on people, I need something to work with to make a good story! Please submit these via PM. Comments only relevant to this story. Read and review, and I look forward to a good Games with you!

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

District (top 2):

Background (life before reaping):

Height:

Build:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin (color/complexion):

Personality:

Family/Friends:

Reaped/Volunteer:

If volunteered, why:

Reaction to Reaping:

Weapon(s) of choice:

Strategy:

Alliance/Solo:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Clothes:

Preferred Death:

Token:

Control(do you want to control your character, or should I?): Other:

Hidden Talents:

Running:

Swimming:

Climbing:

Fighting:

Food:

Shelter:

People:

Anything Else I Should Know?

District 1

Male: None Yet

Female: None Yet

District 2 

Male: None Yet

Female: None Yet

District 3 

Male: None Yet

Female: None Yet

District 4 

Male: None Yet

Female: None Yet

District 5 

Male: None Yet

Female: None Yet

District 6 

Male: None Yet

Female: None Yet

District 7 

Male: None Yet

Female: None Yet

District 8 

Male: Kirk Dolix

Female: Olivia Mardern

District 9 

Male: None Yet

Female: None Yet

District 10 

Male: None Yet

Female: None Yet

District 11 

Male: None Yet

Female: None Yet

District 12 

Male: None Yet

Female: None Yet


End file.
